You want it, You got it
by meredithfan
Summary: She had never expected to be here. Los Angeles. With her fiancée. Sam Evans. She would soon be Mrs. Quinn Evans. But when Rachel arrives, her emotions couldn't keep it inside.
1. Bust a Move

**This is for my friend, Jade. **

**DISCLAIMER: **Fox. I wish I owned Glee, but.. No :(. Oh, I own every character except those from Glee itself. I own Jade. And the kids of Rachel and Finn. Perry, Jade, Hayley, Emma are just friends I mentioned. ;) Oh.. Just enjoy? Oh wait. **REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW! Please? :D **My endgame for this fanfic? Don't know. Don't care. And Maybe I do know, but I am so not telling. Love you all!

* * *

_**You want it, You got it.**_

_**Chapter One: Bust a Move**_

Quinn was driving a red Golf Cabrio through Los Angeles. LA.

She had never expected to be here. With her fiancée. Sam Evans. She would soon be Mrs. Quinn Evans. She was so excited! Even though they have not planned the date yet, she was super excited.

She parked her car after finding a spot, and closed her car. She walked up Third Street and looked at stores.

She walked inside one of the stores, looking for a red dress. A red, tight dress. She wanted to surprise him by looking hot. And with a few years of being a cheerleader, she knew how to pull it off.

''Excuse me.'' She said to a girl who worked there.

''Yes, can I help you, miss?'' The girl turned around and smiled. Quinn was the only girl in the store.

''You can call me Quinn. I am looking for something to surprise my boyfriend.'' She said.

''Oh, Well, my name is Jade. Let me find something sexy for your guy.'' They both laughed and Jade walked away. Quinn followed her.

''Something new has arrived just today, there's only one piece, but I'll think you'll fit it perfectly. Go to the dressing rooms, I'll bring it to you.'' Quinn smiled and nodded, and quickly walked to the dressing rooms. She already took off her shoes and her dress and looked at the dress Jade handed her.

The dress was red and tight, and** very hot**. She put it on in no-time. She walked out of the dressing room and looked into the mirror.

''Me, as lesbian, can say that you look smashing. I hope my girlfriend won't hear that I just said that.'' Jade said and she chuckled soft.

''You are a lesbian?'' Quinn asked.

''Yes, never told my parents, though. I have a girlfriend, **Perry**. She's great. She has brown, long hair and she has a black skin and brown eyes.''

''She sounds beautiful. But, being a lesbian is totally fine. It's nice. My best friends are lesbians.'' She thought about Brittany and Santana. She can't wait until Brittany finishes school and they both come live in LA. They promised her.

''Good. Well, what do _**you **_think of the dress?'' Jade asked.

''I feel hot in it. You maybe have some matching heels?''

''Of course! Let me get them for you.'' Jade walked away quickly. Quinn's telephone started beeping.

''Hello, Quinn Fabray on the phone.'' She said.

''Hey sweety.'' She could recognize Sam's voice in one second.

''Hey babe.'' She said. She looked in the mirror.

''What are you doing?'' Sam asked.

''I am just looking around in some shops.''

''Only looking?'' He teased.

''No.. well, I haven't bought anything yet.'' She smiled at herself in the mirror and made some turns, to look at the dress.

''So, how late can I expect **my fiancée** home?'' He asked.

''Ehm, Five o'clock?'' She said. She looked at the mirror. It was now three o'clock, so she would make it in time.

''Sure, babe. I'll be home at five.'' he said.

''What are you doing?'' She asked.

''I am just having a small break on the office. You know, Candice Accola her voice is amazing.'' He was an owner of a Record Label and signed Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman in the first day. Candice Accola and some other amazing singers followed soon later. Rachel will record her first record after she's done with her musical on Broadway. She was excited to see her. And her kids. Finn and Rachel got twins, Emma Hayley and Sarah Rachel Hudson.

''Okay, I am in a store now, so I am hanging up. I'll see you tonight, okay?'' She said. She saw Jade walking towards her.

''Okay. I'll miss you.''

''Miss you too.'' She said. She hang up the phone quickly. Jade stood next to her with the most beautiful pair of pumps Quinn had ever seen.

''There you go.'' Jade said.

''Wow.'' Quinn blinked her eyes a few times. The pumps were black, and very high. She knew she could walk those shoes, but they looked so spectacular. She loved them. ''They are probably very expensive, aren't they?''

''Well, actually, they are on sale. It's the last pair.'' Quinn looked on the box. They were only $5,99. She sat down and put the shoes on. They fitted perfectly. She stood up and walked through the store. They felt.. good. And that's weird for a pair of heels.

''No way. I am so lucky today.'' She smiled.

''You are.'' Jade smiled.

''Okay, I'll buy the dress and the shoes. My boyfriend will be so surprised.''

''He will.'' Jade smiled.

''So, this maybe sound so weird, but I've not so many friends here except one from high-school and my boyfriend, so maybe we can hang out sometime? I really need some girl talk soon or I'll get crazy.'' They both laughed.

''Sure. I'll write my number on your receive and you can change quickly. Maybe you can meet my girlfriend, Perry. She's very nice.'' Jade said. Quinn nodded and quickly went into the changing room. She quickly changed to her formal clothes and walked out of the dressing room. She walked to Jade and Jade took her dress and shoes. She wrapped it in nice paper and she already printed the receive. Quinn gave her the money quickly and Jade wrote her number down. Quinn smiled when she got the receive.

''I would be honored to meet your girlfriend. You two live together?''

''Yeah, since a few weeks. It's so cool. She's the first girl I've been with.''

''Good for you.''

''Thanks.'' Jade smiled happily.

''Thanks for everything, I'll call you soon.''

''Oh, you will. Otherwise I'll hunt you down.'' They both laughed.

''Thanks for the clothes.''

''Your welcome.'' Jade said as Quinn walked out the door. Quinn smiled. She made a new friend today. She was so glad. She didn't have to stop by any other shops. She wanted to go home, decorate the house with candles and she wanted to wear her dress and wait for Sam to come home. She found her car after five minutes and started the motor.

* * *

Sam was at the office. He was walking around like a crazy idiot.

''**Perry**?'' He walked to her desk. Perry looked up with her big brown eyes into Sam's.

''Yes, Sam?'' They skipped the formal ''Last name'' thing. Perry stopped working on her computer to focus on Sam.

''Can you maybe call Rachel Berry for me to see when her last Broadway show is planned? So we can schedule her plane back to Los Angeles?'' He said.

''Sure, Sam. I'll do it right-away.'' She smiled at him.

''Thanks, Per.'' He said. He blinked and walked back to his office. He sat down behind his desk. He was trilled to see Rachel back from Broadway. He had been to one of her shows. She was smashing. Finn and their girls would move to LA after her shows. He loved their children. Sam would love to have children from Quinn. They would call them Lisa and Charlie. For sure.

Not a few minutes later Perry walked inside the office.

''I already booked Rachel's flight with her husband and children. Her last performance is on July 4th and then they will have a flight on the 7th.''

''Perfect.'' Sam smiled. ''How's your girlfriend doing. Ehm, Jade, right?''

''She's doing fine. We live together and she's epic.'' Perry smiled.

Sam looked at Perry. She was wearing short shorts, with a black blazer and a white blouse. It looked hip and chique and smokin' at the same time.

''That's great.'' He smiled. ''So, you can go back to work now. Thanks for the help, Per.''

''Your welcome, Sam.'' She blinked and turned around. Sam totally checked her out from behind. Suddenly he was reminded of Quinn.

Sometimes Sam needed to remind himself he has a fiancée. Well, thank god he is not married yet. And it's a good thing Perry has a girlfriend.

* * *

Quinn walked to her house as soon as she arrived. She had bought some candles on the way. She was setting up their bedroom with candles. She put them everywhere; on every table she could find. The little table next to her bed was decorated with 10 candles.

After she was finished, she put on her sexy dress and her pumps.

She was walking around in the room, trying to get everything perfect. The last 15 minutes she had been running around. The red candles were burning, which made the room look really fancy and romantic. Last, but not least, she had bought some roses and tried to decorate the room with them; there were a few roses on the bed, a lot on the floor and next to every red candle she put down a rose. There. Perfect.

She walked to the entrance of the room and looked around. The master-size bed looked cute and the candles and the roses added to the mood. She smiled and suddenly she was kind of nervous. What if Sam didn't like it? Well, he had to. She had put all this work in it.

Before Sam arrived, Quinn quickly walked to the bathroom. Her beautiful blonde hair looked all messy and she wanted to fix it before Sam arrived. She decided to put a braid in her hair. She smiled and put some lipstick on her lips.

It didn't take very long for Sam to come home.

* * *

''Quinn?'' Sam said when he closed the door. Quinn didn't react. He looked around and saw some roses on the ground. He followed them.

This would be sexy.

''Babe? Are yo-'' He said again when he walked inside the bedroom. He stopped talking the second he saw Quinn Fabray on the bed.

Suddenly, he saw the sexy dress she was wearing. The dress should be illegal.

Sam licked his lips quickly, without Quinn noticing.

''You look beautiful.'' He said. Quinn smiled. He looked at the candles around the room.

''Thanks.'' She said when he sat down next to her.

His lips were suddenly very close to hers. He kissed her softly but the kiss became rougher every second.

After the kiss, Quinn opened her eyes and she looked into Sam's.

''I love that you decorated the room, honey.'' Sam said. Quinn smiled and kissed him softly on his lips.

''Well, I wanted to surprise you.'' She said.

''You did that. And I love it.'' He smiled.

''Your welcome. You maybe want some dinner?''

''You made that too?'' Sam was stunned. He loved his wife. Well, almost wife. Fiancée.

Quinn nodded. ''I made pasta.''

''You're incredible. I would love to have dinner.''

Quinn stood up and walked to the kitchen. Sam put his jacket off and waited for Quinn.

''You need some help?'' He asked.

''No, I am good.'' She said. She walked inside with two plates. It smelled delicious.

''Wow. Thanks babe.'' He said when she handed him his food.

''You're welcome.''

While Quinn was eating, she was paying attention that she wouldn't make a mess of her dress. Sam was looking at Quinn, chuckling a bit.

''Why are you laughing?'' She asked friendly.

''Well, it's funny how you are trying everything to keep your dress clean.''

''Well, I don't want to ruin it, do you?''

''No, of course not.'' He ate some of his pasta. ''So, what did you do today?''

''I shopped, I made this new friend, she's called Jade, I-''

''Does she have a girlfriend Perry by any chance?''

''Yes, she has. You know her?''

''Well, Perry works at my office.''

''No way.'' Quinn chuckled.

''Yes way.'' Sam said. They both laughed.

''We should invite them for dinner once.''

''Yeah, I can ask Perry tomorrow at work.''

''Great plan.'' Quinn smiled.

''So, I had a plan. Maybe you wanna go to the cinema tonight? I've got two tickets for the new movie _The Fell in Lost _, you know? That dance movie.''

''I would love to.'' Quinn was totally excited. ''Mike stars in it, as a lead dancer!''

''He does? I never knew that.'' Sam said.

''We have to go to the movie!'' Quinn said.

''Okay. Let me get the tickets, and then we leave?''

''Sure.'' Quinn smiled and quickly stood up. She wanted to do her make-up before they left. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She was good to go.

''I've got the tickets.'' Sam said and he suddenly stood behind her. He kissed Quinn quickly on the cheek.

''Let's go.'' He said.

''Okay.'' She smiled. He took her hand and they walked outside. He opened the door for her.

''You are like a gentleman.''

''Thank you, my lady.'' She smiled when he said that.

He closed the door for her. He walked to his side and opened the car. He started the car and started driving.

Quinn put the radio on. _Turn Up the Music _was playing. Quinn sang along and Sam smiled. He loved to hear his lady sing. Even if it was a party song. He loved it.

''If you're sexy and you know it, put your hands up in the air.'' She sang a long and she danced a bit, even though she was in a car seat.

''We are almost there.'' He said. Quinn smiled, because the song just had finished.

''I can't wait.'' She said. Okay, she maybe wasn't really close to Mike, but the fact that he got an opportunity in the movie industry as a dancer. Quinn knew she talked with Tina on the phone and she was very proud of him.

They arrived not soon later, and Sam parked his car. They got out of the car and walked to the cinema. Sam showed the guy the tickets, and they could go inside right-away. Sam bought two boxes of XXL popcorn and some Coca Cola for both of them and they walked inside. Quinn noticed it was really quiet in the cinema. Sam leaded her to the best seats in the back, but you could still see the screen. Perfect.

''When is the movie starting?'' Quinn asked to Sam.

''In five minutes.''

''Then, why is no-one inside the theater yet?''

''Because I bought all places. I rented the cinema for the two of us.''

''No Way!'' Quinn freaked. Sam laughed and she hugged Sam. ''I love you!'' She smiled. ''This is amazing.''

''Wow.'' They both chuckled.

''How did you.. like.. did this?'' She asked.

''Well, you know, Sasha?''

Sasha was Sam's nephew. He was just like Sam 20 years old and he also lived in Los Angeles.

''Of course I know him!'' She said. ''What about him?''

''Well, he owns this cinema, so it was easy to ask it for one night. He owed me for something.''

''Your family has become really rich after you owned the Record Label, haven't they?''

''Yes.'' Sam smiled.

''It's so incredible.''

''You want some popcorn?''

''For sure!'' She smiled. She grabbed some of the popcorn. She loved sweet popcorn. Popcorn was the most delicious snack in the world. And Sam knew that, of course.

''I can not believe this is happening. You are the best boyfriend in the world!'' She cheered.

''You know, if you ever wanna thank me.. You look really hot in your cheerleader costume.'' He smirked and she laughed.

''I'll remember that.'' She said. She smirked.

Suddenly, the lights went off in the cinema. She was glad Sam bought a big box of popcorn for her, because she always ate so much popcorn during movies.

''It's starting!'' She said. Sam chuckled.

Sam hold her hand during the movie. And every time Mike showed up in the movie, they both smiled at each other.

* * *

''The movie was fantastic!'' Quinn said as the credits appeared. ''Thank you so much Sam for everything!''

''Well, I loved it too. I am glad I could make you happy.'' He smiled and he looked at her. She couldn't stop smiling.

He kissed her on the cheek.

''Do you wanna go?''

''Yeah.'' Quinn nodded and they walked out of the cinema.

''Where's the car parked?''

''Right over there.'' They walked to the car.

Sam owned a ford. It was one of the most expensive and amazing cars Quinn had ever seen. She was so amazed when he first came home with the car.

''I still can't believe you own this car.''

''It's spectacular, heh?'' Quinn just nodded. Sam smirked.

''Come on, let's go home.'' Quinn said and Sam drove them away in his car.

* * *

**And that's it! Chapter One. That's a wrap! :P. Review, Please :).**

**Thanks for reading, Chapter Two is coming soon.**


	2. You've got that Something

**N/A:** Thanks for reading! I was so excited. This story takes place in **2017. **Quinn is **25 **and Beth is **7. **Sam is **24**.

**OHHH. FOLLOW FANFICMEREDITH FOR ANY UPDATES OR QUESTIONS.**

**Disclaimer: **I own my own-written characters, but I do not own Sam or Quinn (Ken and Barbie FTW :3) Or any Glee characters or places or whatever is owned by Glee or Fox or RIB. Blablabla. You guys get it. **OH. REVIEW. PLEASE. **It makes me wanna write multiple chapters sooner.

Oh. By the way. I do not promise this fanfic will be ALL Fabrevans. So.. If you don't wanna be sad, click on that big big big red X in the top of your internet window.

* * *

_''I am done caring about someone who doesn't give a fuck about it.'' She yelled._

* * *

**_You want it, You got it_**

**_Chapter Two: You've got that Something_**

**This is what happened last time on __****You want it, You got it.;**_ Quinn lives in LA and doesn't really has much friends. Quinn met Jade, a girl who works in a store. Jade is lesbian, and her girlfriend Perry works at the office of Quinn's fiancée Sam Evans as a secretary. Perry is very hot. What a small world is this. Sam hired a cinema for one night from his nephew Sasha and they watched a movie featuring Mike. We know that Rachel Berry will arrive at LA after her broadway musical together with Finn and their beautiful mini-children. _**And that's what you've missed, on _You want it, You got it_.**

''Perry?'' Sam asked. Perry quickly got up from her seat and she quickly walked to him. You could hear the little noise of her heels walking to him.

''Yes, Sam?'' Perry answered.

And of course, Sam couldn't resist checking her out. She was wearing a hot, black, small dress. Silver high heels with glitters on them. Or Pumps? Sam had no idea how women called those things. But she looked so hot. Her brown hair was pulled back in a straight ponytail. Her lips were covered with really really thick and sexy red lipstick and she had sparkly eyeshadow. Sam could almost drool behind his desk.

''I was wondering, if you and your girlfriend Jade want to have dinner at my place tonight. My girlfriend Quinn met your girlfriend yesterday and they seemed to get along, and Quinn has not so many friends here, so, visitors always make her happy.''

''Sure.'' Perry smiled. She had a sexy smile. ''How late?''

''Around five. Is that cool?''

_Perry had such a sexy smile. DAMNIT! Keep focused! _Sam couldn't control his thoughts.

Perry nodded. ''I'll see you then.'' She turned around and walked out of his office. She walked quickly to her seat, calling Jade's store.

Perry smiled by hearing Jade's voice. ''Hello, you're speaking to Seven's Heart, located on Third Street, I'm Jade, can I help you?'' It was the ritual Jade always said when Perry called the store.

''Hey sweetie.''

Jade sighed. ''Stop calling my store! You know how bad I look if a store manager calls during wo-''

''I'm sorry babe. I had a question. Well, actually my boss Sam has.''

''Okay. Shoot.'' She could hear Jade's voice clear up a little.

''Would you like to go to Quinn and Sam's house tonight? Quinn wants us to come over.''

''Oh Yeah!'' Jade said. ''I would love too! Text me the address later, kaykay?''

''Sure. Bye Jadelyne.'' Perry smirks, Jade hates her full name, she prefers Jade.

''Stop calling me that!" Jade sighs and hangs up the phone. Perry chuckles and gets back to work.

* * *

Quinn Fabray drove to the airport. She was wearing a beautiful yellow summer dress and some white heels. She turned off the engine, got out of the car and looked at the clock. Rachel, Finn and their adorable children could arive any minute. They would stay over at Quinn and Sam's house, because Quinn insisted. And she was lonely, a lot. Quinn didn't have a job in Los Angeles yet, but she moved here because of Sam. After graduation she finished college quickly, and moved with him to LA.

You would think someone like Quinn Fabray, a student with amazing grades from Yale, would have a job by now. But she couldn't find one. She walked inside the airport thinking why she even moved to Los Angeles.

_YALE 2015, NEW HAVEN, CONNECTICUT_

_She was walking around, in the back garden of the girls apartments. She had got a full scholarship, with a room and all. She had the room with the most amazing sight over New Haven and it made her smile everyday._

_College wasn't at bad as she thought, may be because Sam Evans here. __Sam Evans. He's one cute guy. He is._

_She walked to the flowers in the back of the garden, and grabbed a rose. She smelled it and smiled. She let it go and walked down to the bench, and quickly sat down._

_As soon as she sat down on the bench, she could hear a noise, NOT coming from her. She looked up and saw Sam Evans, looking at her and smiling._

_''Hey.'' _

_''Are you crazy? You are not allowed here!'' She whispered. It was true. They had separate gardens for the boys and the girls, if someone really needed some peace. _

_''Well, it's almost midnight, so I figured not a lot of people would see me. I saw you, so.. yeah.'' He smiled and sat down next to her. ''So how are you Quinn?''_

_She sighs. ''I'm fine. The world just feels so.. grown-up all of the sudden. And I love college. I do. But I got the scholarship while my parents just could afford college. I am so happy I got one but I just feel like I don't.. de-deserve it.'' She looks at the ground, but Sam tilts her head to him._

_''Quinn, listen to me. You dó deserve this. You needed this. McKinley gave you all this crap and now you finally have some luck. You are here for 3 years now, having the best grades. Everyone is amazed by you. You are a mom, a survivor of a car crash and you've had so many other miserable things. You deserve some happiness in this miserable world because you were on the edge but you never went wrong. Yes, you smoked and dyed your hair this miserable colour pink,'' he chuckles softly, ''but you stayed on the right track, even though people never helped you. You deserve this, Quinn.'' Her beautiful green eyes had become blurry because of the tears and there was a little smile on her face. Sam came closer to her and softly pressed his lips on her._

_''I don't wanna leave you behind, Quinn. I want you in my future.'' _

_''I love you Sam.'' She kissed him and he smiled._

_''After college, go to Los Angeles with me. I am opening a new label studio and you can get any job you want! You can even work with me, if you want. And every night we can eat dinner with candles and as I speak for myself, make amazing pasta.'' They both chuckle._

_''That sounds perfect, Sam, I would love to go with you.'' _

_''I love you, Quinn Fabray.'' He hold her hand and kissed it._

Quinn walked inside a little store, she had enough time to look around while she was waiting. She was acting strong and happy to everyone, every time her family calls, or when someone else visited, but all she wanted to do is cry. Everyone had it all worked out. Their dreams, their jobs, and here she is, walking in and out little shops. She knew she could work at Sam's, but she wanted to be a strong, independent woman. She wanted something to rely on when it all went wrong. Why couldn't she be successful? Every day Sam woke up, gave her a kiss and left. All day she was cleaning the house, making food and look for jobs in the newspaper. Sam wouldn't understand. He wouldn't. He didn't mind she didn't had a job, but for her it was embarrassing. She was in school on head of everything. And now? She loved Sam till death, but still, he had been a stripper and still he had one hell successful company. Why didn't she? She had been through hell.

She said goodbye to the sell lady behind the desk and left the store. She quickly walked outside of the airport, she needed some air. She grabbed her phone and called the only two persons she could think of right now; Brittany and Santana. She called them and she pressed the phone to her ear and she heard someone pick up.

''Hello, you're speaking with Brittany Lopez.'' Quinn smiled when she heard Brittany; she knew Brittany was happy.

''Hey Britt, it's me, Quinn.''

''Quinn!'' She could almost hear Brittany jump.

''Hey. Can you put it on speaker and also let Santana come?'' She asked friendly.

''Sure.'' Brittany yelled loudly; ''Sannie! Q on the phone!"

Not a few seconds later you could hear Santana.

''Quinn?''

''Hey guys. I need.. advice?'' They could hear Quinn's voice break.

''What's wrong Quinnie?'' Santana said.

''It's Sam. He di-''

''Did he cheat on you? Should I kick his ass?'' Santana cut her off.

''No, no! I just. I am not happy here. With him. I love him, but... I just don't know. I feel hopeless. Los Angeles is not the place where my dreams will come true. And I know that in every piece in my body, and I just..,'' she started sobbing, ''I just don't know what to do!''

''Oh Quinnie.'' Santana said, her voice broken.

''Do you wanna stay over here for a week? Just tell Sam you're visiting us?''

''Yeah.. I should,'' She still sobs, ''But.. Rachel is spending her time at my house for 2 weeks until her apartment is ready. So I will come after that, okay?''

''Yes. We will buy the tickets, just text the date when you're leaving, okay?''

''I will, thanks, San, Britt.''

''You're welcome, Q.'' Brittany said. Quinn smiled.

''Now, Quinn, dry your tears and be happy. Sue doesn't like crying.''

The 3 of them laughed and they said their goodbyes. Quinn put her phone away. She felt better. She looked on her watch and noticed Rachel's plane probably had landed by now. She walked inside to the terminal and looked around.

Right, at that moment, Rachel Barbra Berry and Finn Hudson came walking to her with two adorable, little children called Emma Hayley and Sarah Rachel Hudson, holding hands with their mother, while Finn was pushing all the bags.

Quinn had seen the children before; they recognized her. They ran to Quinn and Quinn bowed down to hug them.

''Aunt Quinn!'' Emma yelled.

She was a liar if she said she wished she had Beth with her. She loved Beth. Beth was only seven now, and it was killing Quinn that she could not see her own baby grow up. But she didn't wanna end up like Shelby, because she didn't want Beth ever to feel that she was unwanted, and after that adopt another baby. She just couldn't. She knew it had hurt Rachel, even though she had the most amazing dads of the world.

''Hey Emma! You're so big now! And you, Sarah! You've grown so quickly!'' Quinn said with excitement. She stood up again to hug Rachel.

''Hey girl!'' Quinn kissed her on the cheek. ''I've missed you.''

Rachel smiled and step away to look at Quinn. ''I've missed you too! And every time I see you, you're becoming prettier and prettier!''

Quinn stepped away from Rachel to hug Finn. ''Are they letting you carry all the bags?'' She chuckled.

''Yes!'' He rolled his eyes but laughed shortly. ''Women have too many clothes!''

She laughed and pulled away from them. ''Let's get all that stuff to my car. I don't live too far away from here,'' Quinn smiled, ''Oh, wait! I got a present for the girls!'' The two little girls started jumping.

Emma Hayley was just like Brittany, a blonde mini-kid, as cheerful as always, which was actually pretty funny because there weren't very much blondes in the Hudson-Berry family. And then there was Sarah Rachel, kind of having the looks of Rachel and Santana, dark brown beautiful long hair, and a bit less cheerful as Emma.

Quinn gave them both a box wrapped in decorations, and they quickly opened the boxes.

''Oh Mommy! There's a doll and a bow and and and..'' Emma started.

''And some pencils and a bracelet!'' Sarah finished her sentence.

Rachel smiled to Quinn and mouthed; _Thank You_ and Quinn smiled.

''Okay, let's get to the car!'' Quinn said, and the little girls walked ahead with Finn, while she was talking to Rachel. ''How are things with you and Finn?''

Rachel shrugged. ''They're fine. He's just really busy and I want some alone time with him. He usually has activities with the little girls on his own, while I'm at home. He doesn't even invite me. Like, tonight, he's not joining dinner because he wants to show Emma and Sarah all these activities here in Los Angeles. I mean, It's totally fine but I would love to join them.''

''So, why don't you?''

''Because the kids think as me as a mean mom, they think Finn is easier and let them have more fun.'' She sighs.

''Let's talk about it, tonight? And I maybe have a little idea to make it all works. Now we have to get all the stuff in my car.'' Rachel nods and Quinn squeezes her hand for a second and let it go.

* * *

It was 4 PM; Everything was unloaded and the kids just left with Finn. Quinn was making dinner and Rachel was sitting on the countertop.

''So, there are two girls coming tonight, also, but just for dinner.'' Quinn announced. Rachel smiles.

''Cool, who?''

''Jade; a girl I met at this clothing store, and Perry; Jade's girlfriend and Sam's her boss.'' Quinn chops her vegetables and put them in the soup, she sighs.

''What's wrong?'' Rachel pours herself a glass of wine. Rachel quite looked like a model in a magazine, sitting there on the countertop, drinking wine.

''Sam. He's just never here, and I've been down lately.''

''What? Why?'' Rachel's big eyes turned even bigger.

''You know, Beth, she's seven now. And Sam doesn't get that it hurts me every single day because I won't see her. It's becoming less hard, but it is still stressful. And I finished Yale with the top of my class, I move here with Sam, but even strippers get quicker jobs than me!'' Her talking is becoming louder after every word. ''I am not happy here! Los Angeles is not my home!'' Her voice broke and she started sobbing. Rachel quickly jumped off the countertop and hugged Quinn. ''Sam is never here. He is always gone. He is only here once a month, like, yesterday, but he leaves after dinner right away, to go to a singer somewhere out of town,'' She sobs louder, ''And every minute, worrying if he comes home. Sometimes he comes home drunk and I'm just scared that he maybe hit a girl on his way here, and just didn't notice her.''

''Quinn?''

''Yes?'' She looks up at Rachel.

''Why are you with him, baby?''

''Because I've no one else! I've no job, no kids, no reassurance that I don't sleep on the street.''

''Quinn, I've an idea.''

''Yes?''

''Why don't you go away for a week or so? Maybe even longer?''

''I'm going to Santana and Brittany after you leave next week.''

''Baby, why don't we leave together tomorrow? Sam won't need me until the 14th, that's like 3 weeks, Finn wants some time with the kids, as always, and I hate seeing you like this.''

Quinn nods. ''That will work.''

''Okay, lets make this soup; otherwise we have no food!'' Rachel tried to smile and so did Quinn.

* * *

Jade and Perry knocked on the door of Apartment 15A; the apartment of Quinn and Sam. Quinn quickly opened the door and smiled.

''Hi Jade!'' She hugged Jade quickly. Then she looked at Perry and hugged her. ''It's very nice to meet you.''

''Nice to meet you too.'' Perry smiled and walked inside with them.

''Sam just arrived, he's in the dining room. Just go to the first door on your left; my friend Rachel and I are done with dinner in just a minute.'' Jade and Perry nodded and Quinn raced to the kitchen.

''Is the soup done?''

''Yes, already on the plates.'' Rachel turned around and you could see she was proud.

''Made soup for the first time?'' Quinn chuckled.

''Yes. And I succeeded. With your help!'' She smiled and took the plates, just like Quinn, and walked to the dining room. Together they served the soup. Rachel sat down quickly.

''It's a tomato soup with vegetables,'' Quinn said, ''I hope you enjoy.'' She sat down next to Rachel.

Sam ate some of the soup and smiled. ''It's delicious, honey.'' He kisses her on the cheek quickly.

''Yeah, it's really good. Really tasty.'' Perry agreed, but Quinn noticed her and Sam watching each other all the time. She quickly looked at Rachel, who was noticing it too.

''So, Perry. You work at Sam's?''

''Yes! It's been really fun and it has been a great experience.'' She smiled.

''She's a great worker. Very friendly.'' Sam agreed and ate the soup.

''And I work at the clothing shop Seven's Heart, here in Los Angeles.'' Jade smiled.

''Oh that's so cool!'' Rachel chuckled. ''I worked there when I was in school, to earn some money, in New York.''

''Wow, I've never been to New York. How's it like?''

''It's great! It's a busy city, but yeah, it's cool!''

After that it was really quiet; some chit-chat, but nothing more.

''Oh, Sam?'' Quinn looked up to look at him.

''Yes, my dear?''

''I'm going to visit Santana and Brittany tomorrow, with Rachel.''

''You're going away?''

Quinn nods. ''I hope you don't mind. You're out of town mostly and Rachel and I will be back before she needs to work.''

''I don't mind. I hope you all have fun.'' Quinn could hear him lying. When everyone was done, she collects the plates. Sam stands up to help her. ''Can I talk to you for a minute?'' He whispers. She nods and walks with him to the kitchen. She puts down the plates.

''What's up?''

''Why are you leaving?'' He says, completely serious.

''I want some girl time! I've been all alone here and I want to see them! And I wanna see Beth!'' Santana and Brittany lived in Ohio during the year, and during summers they were in New York, working.

''So why don't you asked before? We could have gone together.''

''Because you're so busy! I almost have to make appointments to see you!'' She whispered angrily.

''That's not true, I just ha-''

She cut him off. ''You just have been really busy. That's what you always say! And if I want some time to visit friends; it's not okay?''

''I don't want you to go alone.''

''Well, I'm going.''

''Why don't you care about what I feel?'' Sam said angry. Quinn dropped a plate she was still holding.

''You don't tell me I don't care. I do. You're the one who doesn't care!" She didn't even looked at the broken plate at the floor.

''I am done caring about someone who doesn't give a fuck about it.'' She yelled and turned to the door; she walked away.


End file.
